elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Real Barenziah, Part VII
The Real Barenziah, Part VII Treść Oryginał= The Real Barenziah, Part VII by Anonymous "Everything I have ever loved I have lost," Barenziah thought, looking over the mounted knights behind and ahead, the tirewomen near her in a carriage, "yet have I gained a measure of wealth and power, and the promise of more to come. Dearly have I bought it. Now do I better understand Tiber Septim's love of it, if he has oft paid such prices, for surely worth is measured by the price one pays." Barenziah, by her wish, rode mounted on a shining black mare, clad as a warrior in shining chain mail of dark elf making. As the slow days slipped by and her train rode a winding road eastward into the setting sun, around her rose the steep-sided mountain slopes of Morrowind. The air was thin and a chill late autumn wind blew constantly, but it was also rich with the sweet spice smell of the late-blooming black rose, which grew in every shadowy nook and crevice, finding nourishment even in the stoniest slopes. In small villages and towns, ragged dark elf folk gathered along the road to cry her name or simply gape. Most of her knightly escort were Redguards with a few dark elves, Nords and Bretons scattered among them. As they wove their way into the heart of Morrowind, these grew increasingly uncomfortable and clung together. Even the dark elf knights seemed somewhat uneasy. Barenziah felt at home, felt the welcome extended to her by this land. Symmachus met her at the Mournhold borders with an escort of knights, about half of whom were dark elf in Imperial battle dress, she noted. There was a grand parade into the city and speeches of welcome from elders. "I've had the queen's suite refurbished for you," he said, "but you can change anything not to your taste, of course." He went on about details of the coronation ceremony which was to be held in a week. He was his old commanding self, but she sensed something else as well. He was eager for her approval of the arrangements. He asked her nothing about her stay in Imperial City or Tiber Septim, although Barenziah was certain that Drelliane had told him everything in detail. The ceremony itself, like so much else, was a mixture of old and new, parts of it dictated by Imperial format, as she was sworn to service of the Empire and Tiber Septim, as well as to the land of Mournhold and its people. She then accepted fealty from the people and the council. The council was composed of a mixture of Imperial representatives, advisors they were called, and native representatives of the people. These latter were mostly elders, in accordance with elven custom. Barenziah found that much of her time was occupied in attempting to reconcile these two forces. And the elders were expected to do most of the conciliating in the name of the reforms introduced by the Empire, such as land ownership and surface farming, which went clean against dark elven tradition, as laid down by their ancient gods and goddesses. Now, Tiber Septim, in the name of the One had decreed a new tradition, and the gods and goddesses themselves were expected to obey. Barenziah threw herself into work and study. She was through with love and men for a long, long time, if not forever. There were other pleasures, she discovered, as Symmachus had promised, those of the mind, of power. She developed a love for dark elf history and legend, a hunger to know the people from whom she sprang, proud warriors and craftsmen. Tiber Septim lived another half century, during which she saw him on a few occasions, as she was bidden to Imperial City for one reason or another. He greeted her with warmth on these occasions and they had long talks together about events. He seemed to have quite forgotten that there had ever been anything more between them. He changed little over the years. Rumor said that his mages had found spells to extend his vitality, and even that the One had granted him immortality. Then one day a messenger came with the news that he was dead, and his son was now Emperor in his place. They'd heard the news in private, she and Symmachus. He took it stoically, as he took everything. "It doesn't seem possible," Barenziah said. "I told you. It's the way of humans. They are a short-lived race. It doesn't really matter. His power lives on, and his son now wields it." "You called him your friend. Do you feel nothing?" He shrugged. "There was a time when you called him somewhat more. What do you feel, Barenziah?" "Emptiness. Loneliness," she said, then she too shrugged. "That's not new." "I know," he said, taking her hand. "Barenziah, let me try to fill that lonely place." He turned her face up and kissed her. It filled her with astonishment. She couldn't remember his ever touching her before. She'd never thought of him in that way, and yet, undeniably, an old familiar warmth spread through her. She'd forgotten how good it was, that warmth. Not the burning heat she'd felt with Tiber Septim, but the warmth she associated with, with Straw! Straw, poor Straw. She hadn't thought of him in so long. He'd be middle-aged now if he still lived. Probably married with a dozen children, she hoped, and a wife who could talk for two. "Marry me, Barenziah," he was saying, "I've worked and toiled and waited long enough, haven't I?" Marriage. "A peasant with peasant dreams." The words appeared in her mind, as if from long ago. And yet, why not? If not him, who? The great noble families had been destroyed in the war and its aftermath. Dark elf rule had been restored, but not the old nobility. Most of them were upstarts, like Symmachus and not as good as he was. He'd fought to keep Mournhold whole and healthy when their so-called advisors would have picked their bones, sucked them dry as Ebonheart had been sucked dry. He'd fought for Mournhold, fought for her, while she and it grew. She felt a sudden rush of gratitude, and, undeniably, affection. He was steady and reliable. He'd served her well. "Why not?" she said, smiling. The union was a good one, both in its political and personal aspects. While Tiber Septim's son viewed her with a jaundiced eye, his trust in his father's old friend was absolute. Symmachus, however, was still viewed with suspicion by Morrowind's stiff-necked folk, suspicious of his peasant ancestry, his close ties to the Empire, while she was quite popular. "The Lady's one of our own in her heart," it was whispered, "held captive as we are." Barenziah felt content. There was work and pleasure and what more could one ask of life? The years passed swiftly, with crises to be dealt with, storms and famines and failures and successes and plots to be foiled. Mournhold prospered well enough. Her people were secure and fed, her mines and farms productive. All was well save that the marriage produced no children. No heirs. Now elven children are slow to come, and most demanding of their welcome, noble children more so than others, thus many decades had passed before they grew concerned. "The fault lies with me, husband. I am damaged goods." Barenziah said bitterly. "If you want to take another..." "I want no other," Symmachus snapped, "nor do I know the fault to be thine. Perhaps it is mine. Whichever, we will seek a cure. If there is damage, surely it may be repaired?" "How so? When we dare not entrust anyone with my true story? Healer's oaths do not always hold." "It won't matter if we change the time and circumstances a bit. Whate'er we say or fail to say Jephre never rests. His inventive mind and quick tongue are ever busy spreading gossip and rumor." Priests and Healers came and went, but all their prayers, potions and other efforts produced not even a period of bloom, let alone a single fruit. Eventually, they put it from their minds and left it in the gods' hands. They were yet young, with centuries ahead of them. There was time. Elves always have time. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Prawdziwa Barenziah, Część VII Anonim Straciłam wszystko, co kiedykolwiek kochałam - pomyślała Barenziah, patrząc na rycerzy jadących przed nią i za nią, na służące jadące obok w powozie. - A jednak zdobyłam pewne bogactwo i władzę, i obietnice większych. Drogo za nie zapłaciłam. Teraz lepiej rozumiem miłość do władzy u Tibera Septima, jeśli często ponosił takie koszta. Prawda to, że wartość mierzy się ceną, którą się płaci. – Barenziah na własne życzenie jechała na lśniącej czarnej klaczy, odziana niczym wojownik w olśniewającą kolczugę, dzieło mrocznych elfów. W miarę, jak mijały dni i jej orszak podążał krętą drogą na wschód, w stronę zachodzącego słońca, wokół zaczęły wyrastać strome zbocza gór Morrowind. Powietrze było rzadkie i ciągle wiał zimny wiatr, właściwy późnej jesieni. Był on jednak pełny bogatego zapachu późno kwitnącej czarnej róży, rosnącej w każdym zakątku i szczelinie, czerpiącej soki z najbardziej kamienistych zboczy. W wioskach i miasteczkach obdarte mroczne elfy zbierały się przy drodze, by wykrzykiwać jej imię, lub by po prostu się gapić. Większość rycerzy z jej eskorty była redgardami, było też paru mrocznych elfów, nordów i bretonów rozsianych między nimi. W miarę jak zbliżali się do centrum Morrowind, czuli się coraz mniej bezpiecznie i zbijali się w grupę. Nawet mroczne elfy rycerze czuli się jakoś nieswojo. Barenziah czuła się jak w domu, czuła, jak wita ją ten kraj. Symmachus czekał na nią na granicy Mournhold z eskortą rycerzy, z których mniej więcej połowa była mrocznymi elfami. W cesarskim rynsztunku zauważyła. W wielkim pochodzie wjechali do miasta, z powitalnymi mowami starszyzny. - Kazałem odnowić dla ciebie królewski apartament - powiedział - ale oczywiście możesz zmienić wszystko, co ci nie odpowiada. - Zaczął opowiadać o koronacji, która miała odbyć się za tydzień. Znowu był swym dawnym, władczym wcieleniem, ale wyczuła w nim też coś innego. Czekał na wyrazy uznania dla przygotowań. Nie pytał o jej pobyt w Cesarskim Mieście ani o Tibera Septima — choć Barenziah była pewna, że Drelliane wszystko mu opowiedziała ze szczegółami. Sama ceremonia, jak tyle innych rzeczy, była mieszanką starego i nowego — części nakazane cesarskim dekretem, gdy przysięgła służyć Cesarstwu i Tiberowi Septimowi, jak i ziemi Mournhold i jego ludowi. Przyjęła przysięgi od ludu i rady. Rada złożona była po części z wysłanników Cesarstwa, zwano ich „doradcami” i z reprezentantów ludu. Tymi ostatnimi była w większości starszyzna, zgodnie z elfim zwyczajem. Jak się okazało, dużo czasu Barenziah pochłaniały próby pogodzenia ze sobą tych dwóch frakcji. W świetle wprowadzonych przez Cesarstwo reform dotyczących rolnictwa i własności ziemi ciężar zarządzania miał spoczywać na starszych, co bezpośrednio sprzeciwiało się zwyczajom mrocznych elfów, jak wyłożone były przez ich starożytnych bogów i boginie. Wtedy Tiber Septim, „w imieniu Jedynego”, wprowadził nowe zwyczaje, a bogowie mieli ich przestrzegać. Barenziah zagłębiła się w pracy i nauce. Miała dość miłości i mężczyzn na długo — jeśli nie na zawsze. Jak obiecywał jej Symmachus, odkryła inne przyjemności: płynące z umysłu, i z władzy. Zasmakowała w historii i legendach mrocznych elfów, odkryła w sobie pragnienie, by w pełni poznać lud, z którego się wywodziła, dumnych wojowników, zręcznych rzemieślników. Tiber Septim żył jeszcze przez pół wieku i przez ten czas spotykała go przy paru okazjach, dla jednego lub drugiego powodu wzywając ją do Cesarskiego Miasta. Witał ją ciepło podczas tych okoliczności i prowadzili ze sobą długie rozmowy o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Wydawał się zapomnieć o tym, że kiedyś łączyło ich coś więcej. Lata nie zmieniły go zbytnio. Krążyła plotka, że magowie opracowali zaklęcia, mające przedłużać jego życie, że sam Jedyny obdarował go nieśmiertelnością. Pewnego dnia jednak przybył posłaniec z wieścią, nie żyje, i że jego syn zasiadł na cesarskim tronie. Wysłuchali wiadomości na osobności, ona i Symmachus. Przyjął nowinę ze stoickim spokojem jak większość rzeczy. - Nie wydawało się to możliwe - rzekła Barenziah. - Mówiłem ci. Tacy są ludzie. Ich rasa nie żyje długo. Teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Jego władza trwa, a teraz dzierży ją jego syn. - Zwałeś go swym przyjacielem. Nic nie czujesz? Wzruszył ramionami. - Był taki czas, kiedy zwałaś go czymś więcej. Co czujesz, Barenziah? - Pustkę. Samotność - odrzekła i sama wzruszyła ramionami. - To nic nowego. - Wiem - odpowiedział, ujmując jej dłoń. – Barenziah, pozwól mi wypełnić tę próżnię - Uniósł jej twarz i pocałował ją. Napełniło ją to zdumieniem. Nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek jej dotknął. Nigdy nie myślała o nim w ten sposób — jednak niewątpliwie, rozlało się w niej dawne, znajome ciepło. Zapomniała już, jakie to jest przyjemne. Nie palące gorąco, jakie czuła przy Tiberze Septimie, ale żar, który kojarzył jej się ze Słomką! Słomka. Biedny Słomka. Tak długo o nim nie myślała. Jest teraz w średnim wieku, jeśli jeszcze żyje. Pewnie żonaty ma tuzin dzieci, miała nadzieję... i żonę, która może gadać za dwoje. - Wyjdź za mnie, Barenziah - mówił - Pracowałem i czekałem wystarczająco długo, nieprawdaż? Małżeństwo. Chłopskie, przyziemne marzenia. Słowa pojawiły się nieproszone w jej umyśle jak gdyby z kiedyś, dawnych czasów. A zresztą, czemu nie? Jeśli nie on, to kto? Szlacheckie rody wyginęły w trakcie wojny i jej następstw. Przywrócono panowanie mrocznych elfów, lecz nie tej starej szlachty. Wielu z nich miało tak płytkie korzenie, jak Symmachus, i nie dosięgali mu do pięt. Walczył, by zachować całość i siły Morrowind, podczas gdy tak zwani radcy rozdarliby je na strzępy, wyssaliby do czysta, jak to się stało z Ebonheart. Walczył za Mournhold, walczył za nią, podczas gdy ona i królestwo rośli. Poczuła nagły przypływ wdzięczności i, niewątpliwie, uczucia. Był stateczny, godny zaufania, dobrze jej służył. - Czemu nie? - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Był to dobry związek, zarówno ze strony politycznej, jak i osobistej. Choć syn Tibera Septima był do niej uprzedzony, stary przyjaciel jego dziadka cieszył się jego pełnym zaufaniem. Krnąbrny lud Morrowind jednak podejrzliwie spoglądał na Symmachusa, wytykając mu chłopskie pochodzenie i bliski związek z Cesarstwem. Kiedy ona rosła w popularności. - Lady jest w jej sercu jedną z nas - mówiono. - w niewoli tak jak my. Barenziah była zadowolona. Miała pracę, miała przyjemności — czego więcej można wymagać od życia? Lata mijały szybko, razem z kryzysami, z którymi trzeba było się uporać, sztormami, okresami głodu i nieurodzaju, upadkami i sukcesami, intrygami do udaremnienia. Mournhold rosło w siłę. Jego lud był bezpieczny i syty, kopalnie i farmy przynosiły bogactwo. Wszystko szło dobrze — oprócz tego, że królewskie małżeństwo nie miało dzieci. Nie miało następców. Niełatwo o ciążę wśród elfów — szczególnie w przypadku elfiej szlachty. Minęło wiele dekad, zanim niedoszli rodzice zaczęli się martwić. - To moja wina, mężu. Zły ze mnie towar - gorzko rzekła Barenziah. - Jeśli chcesz wziąć sobie inną... - Nie chcę innej - szczeknął - ani też nie wiem, czy to twoja wada. Może moja. Nieważne. Znajdziemy lekarstwo. Jeśli jest tam jakaś wada, na pewno można ją wyleczyć. - Jak? Przecież nikomu nie możemy powierzyć prawdy? Uzdrowiciele nie zawsze dotrzymują przysiąg. - Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli trochę zmienimy czas i okoliczności. Co byśmy nie powiedzieli albo przemilczeli, Jephre nie próżnuje. Jego pomysłowy umysł i cięty język nie ustają w rozsiewaniu plotek. Kapłani i uzdrowiciele przychodzili i odchodzili, lecz wszystkie ich modły, eliksiry i inne wysiłki nie dały nawet okresu kwitnienia, a co dopiero owoców. W końcu wyrzucili to ze swych myśli i pozostawili sprawy w rękach bogów. Byli jeszcze młodzi, mieli przed sobą wiele wieków. Mieli jeszcze czas. Elfy zawsze mają czas. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki